Enchantment
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Enchanting clothes is popular in Finsel. Magda must follow the fashion trend and decorate dresses with beautiful magic! Objective Put on Tutu and find Xavier at the Spiral Spire. Rewards EXP +7 300 Coin +500 Magic Badge +40 Rounded Bracelet x1 Notes Accepting the quest gives you the dress Emma's Tutu. After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Xavier entitled "To All the Ladies" that reads: :Ladies of Finsel, you've all been involved in Finsel's recent fashion trend. As for the Fashion Magic, the Spiral Spire has offered lots of technical and personnel support. To have your trust is our greatest honor. But given the contradiction between the rapid consumption of magic materials and you ladies' ever-changing need to become more beautiful, and to avoid queuing like today again, after careful consideration, the Spire decides to introduce enchanted badges. Those who defeat their opponents at the Spiral Spire will acquire Magic Badges. There is no upper limit to the number of badges one can have. And by having the appropriate number of badges, one can enchant their clothes. This is inspired by the battle between Lynna Jorcastle and Magda Ellenstein. Thanks again to both of you. Yours, sincerely Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, come here. Magda: What's the matter, mom? Eliza: It reminded me last time how important it is for us to be informed of Finsel's fashion trend. Apparently, we don't have enough information on it. Recently I've noticed a popular trend called the Fashion Magic in Finsel. Magda: Fashion Magic? Eliza: Yes. Some odd materials together with magic spells can cast a very dreamy effect on dresses. Yes, dreamy. Magda: But... Mom, who would actually cast spells on dresses? It sounds... Eliza: Don't underestimate noble ladies' desire for beauty. They are willing to pay a dear price for a magical swing of the tassels on their dress. Magda: Err... So I should... Eliza: Yes, we can't fall behind on this. Go ahead, my child. Bring this dress with you. Visit the Spiral Spire and someone will cast beautiful spells for you. Magda: This dress... So special... Eliza: Mages at the Spire have a pretty unique taste of clothing... You will be kicked out if your dress doesn't fit their taste. Magda: Kicked out! Eliza: Don't be in a flurry. Just remember to go there in dresses like this. Magda: (Did mom say that one must wear clothes with magic elements when going to Spiral Spire?) I know... Eliza: Don't waste time. Set out now. Take the carriage. I heard there's already a long queue. Magda: Yes, mom. Story Chat 2 Magda: Wow! Mom is right. The queue is already very long... Barbara: I've waited for so long... Vicky: *cough* Maggie: When is my turn? Lynna: What are you looking at? Black Shadow: Wow! A pretty young lady! She's totally my type. It would be even better if her dress was shorter and the neckline is lower. Ha-hah... Magda: ... Xavier: My lady, please don't mind him. What brought you here? Black Shadow: What else can it be? Just like other chicks, she wants you to cast spells on her dress. Idiot! Xavier: Another dress to enchant... But the stock of magical material in Spiral Spire is already... My head aches... Black Shadow: I told you to take those materials out! It would break my heart if we let these beautiful ladies down! Xavier: Those are prepared for war against the Sullas. No chance! Black Shadow: You have a one-track mind! What's wrong with taking this opportunity to get close to them? They come to us to get their dresses prettier. We should take advantage of each other. Xavier: No way! Black Shadow: Humph! Incurable! Magda: (Should I... Come back another day?) Xavier: My lady, I'm sorry but too many people have come to the Spire. We are out of materials. Magda: Hmm? How is it possible? Xavier: I'm sorry. Today our reception has gone beyond our capacity. We are out of materials. Ladies, please return another day. Lynna: ... Barbara: Hmm? That's not very nice... Maggie: Damn it! I'll wait no more! Vicky: I'll have to go home. Lawrence: Miss Lynna, shall we go back? Lynna: No! Lawrence: Hmm? Lynna: I'm not going back! You want me to leave? She must leave first! Magda: (She... Is she talking about me?) Black Shadow: Wow! I smell gunpowder... Why not have a fight? A fight between two beautiful young ladies... He-heh... Lynna: Mage Xavier! Xavier: ...Actually, the Spire has adopted a new policy that if the two of you can battle it out, the winner will be given priority for the use of spell casting materials upon your next visit. Lynna: (Stepped forward) In this case... Easy! : Story Root 2 : Lynna: Hillbilly, get out of the way! The priority for the use of spell casting materials is mine! La-ha-hah! : Magda: ...I lost to Miss Lynna. I have to try again... Thank you anyway, Mr. Xavier. (Bowed) : Lynna: Ha-hah... Get lost! : Ends Story Root 1 Lynna: ...I've been modest this time! Lawrence, let's go! Magda: So... I won? Black Shadow: Not bad, young lady! Take this! Next time bring this to that idiot! Magda: What's this? Xavier: A Magic Badge. The Spire has employed measures to address this out-of-control situation. Bring it with you and you don't have to queue. Magda: I see... Black Shadow: He-heh... The winning lady, would you like a drink? I know a place... Hmm! Xavier: I apologize, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: (I didn't get my dress enchanted but I got a Magic Badge... At least I didn't come in vain!) Thank you and this... Err... Mr. Black. See you next time. (Bowed) Story Chat 3 Eliza: Magda, you have returned. Magda: Mom, I'm sorry... I... Eliza: No need to apologize. You did well. Magda: Hmm? Eliza: The Spire has introduced a new system. Ladies who want their dresses enchanted can go to the Spire and have the work done only if they are in possession of a Magic Badge. I heard they got this idea from the showdown between Miss Lynna and you. Magda: ? Eliza: How to get the Magic Badge? I'm sure you have some experience already. Magda: So... If I want more Magic Badges, I must go to the Spire and Compete with them... Eliza: Right. You need to defeat all your rivals at the Spire like what you did today. Magda: I see... But mom, isn't it too... Eliza: My child, getting pennies from heaven only happens in fairy tales. Magda: You are right... Story Chat 4 Xavier: I said no! Black Shadow: Why not? That stupid Magic Badge system has significantly affected the number of beauties that come to the Spiral Spire! I'm pissed! Xavier: ... No matter what, I can't do it. Black Shadow: Believe it or not, I will... Hey, the lady from last time. How do you do? Xavier: Hello, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: ...Mr. Xavier, I've brought over the Magic Badge... Xavier: I see. This way, please. Magda: However, here is something I don't understand... : Spiral Spire : Magda: Mom told me all I need to do is to bring my dress to the Spiral Spire and someone will cast a spell on my dress for me... I don't understand... : Xavier: Lady Ellenstein, you're very lucky. : Magda: Hmm? : Xavier: The Spiral Spire is the best mage camp on this continent with the greatest magical power. Your mom is right. This is a special entertainment the Spiral Spire has opened for ladys in Finsel... : Black Shadow: So you must please me. If I'm in a bad mood, your dress will... %#¥&*@#- : Magic Badge : Magda: My mom told me if I go to the Spiral Spire and join them... I can get a Magic Badge? : Xavier: Yes, the Spiral Spire encourages all the ladies who want to cast a spell on their dresses to take part in a competition. It can also be seen as an entertainment that ladies prepare for the mages. : Black Shadow: Ah! I'm so annoyed by this stupid Magic Badge system- : Xavier: Most people are still riding the fence about the Magic Badge system. However, the management is very positive that this will soon become a grand event of the Spiral Spire! : Black Shadow: A grand event? Is it what I'm thinking? : Xavier: ...Yes... : Black Shadow: Ha-hah... Xavier... I didn't expect that... Ah-ha-hah! : Magda: ... : Xavier: Excuse me. Do you have other questions? : Study Magic : Magda: Mom told me you are a great mage... I think... Maybe... Em... May I study magic? : Xavier: I appreciate your thought. : Black Shadow: He-heh... Young lady, this thought is quite dangerous... : Magda: I... I don't get it. : Black Shadow: These eyes! You are not quite my type but your fair skin and innocent eyes... Ah... If there is a little bit fresh blood... Hmm! : Magda: ... : Xavier: ...Sorry, you must be terrified... Back to the subject. Mages of the Spiral Spire are all carefully selected. They joined the Spiral Spire at a very young age and went through series of training courses. In other words, to maintain the purity of magic, only qualified candidates approved by the Spiral Spire... If this rule is broken, horrible things might happen. : Black Shadow: Ha-hah. Young lady, go and study. I'll come to visit when you are chained up in a black cell. Hmm! Xavier, I will... #¥%#@#¥#!!! : Xavier: Please forgive us. Do you get what I mean? : Magda: ...Yes, I do... That's all Magda: Understood. Thank you, Mr. Xavier. Xavier: Then... Let's begin. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 1